la nueva saiyan
by jenet
Summary: todo va perfecto en la vida de los guerreros z desde que derrotaron a bu la vida de el planeta tierra a sido pacifica pero todo esto cambiara un dia en que una extrana joven aparezca , que sucederá? ( no cuento dbgt ) soy mala con los resumen lose:c pero léanlo es mi primer fic :) el primer capitulo ya esta editado:)
1. capitulo uno

Capitulo 1

Un viernes tranquilo por la mañana se encontraba milk en la cocina como de costumbre preparando todo para que sus queridos saiyans goku y gotten acudieran a comer  
-!bajen a comer la comida esta lista! – grito milk  
De inmediato los dos entran ala casa, ya que estaban entrenando afuera en el pasto.  
-que bueno muero de hambre, -dice goku con su peculiar sonrisa y brazos estirados

Ya todo servido en la mesa siéntense a comer goku  
los dos saiyans se sientan preparándose para comer, cuando de repente alguien toca la puerta y milk enseguida abre la misma  
- oh valla pasen gohan  
entran ala casa videl gohan y pan  
- hola a todos –dice gohan saludando- interrumpimos?  
- Para nada pasenle a comer  
- Gracias suegra, le ayudo con lo que falta? – le dice videl a milk  
- No te preocupes videl , ya esta todo servido , disfruten la comida ya saben que están en su casa-  
- Gracias mama – dice gohan y se sienta al lado de videl  
- Y tu pan no piensas comer? – pregunta gotten a pan  
- No gracias tio gotten lo que pasa es que ahora va a nacer un pequeño dinosaurio y la verdad me gustaría ir a verlo y asegurarme de que nazca bien.  
- valla valla se nota que eres igual que tu abuelito – dice milck resignada  
- Bueno pan puedes ir pero solo si tienes mucho cuidado ok?- le dice preocupada su mama videl  
- Haha, claro que si, bueno adiós – dicho esto se hecho a volar hacia la Montana paos  
La niña llego a una Montana alta junto a un río y se sentó enfrente de el nido en el que estaba un huevo a esperar que el pequeño naciera , como su mama no estaba ella fue a asegurarse que estuviera a salvo al nacer, mientras esperaba pan se percato de que una nave se acercaba , y esta misma aterrizo cerca de ahí, de repente esta se habrio y de ella salio un raro sujeto color rojo, y lo extraño era que no podía sentir su ki, al bajar al parecer buscaba algo y no escuchaba muy bien lo que gritaba, ?que le sucedía porque gritaba como loco cuando no había nadie ahí?

`-Se que andas por aquí muy serca , eres Buena ocultando tu poder a 0, pero con lo herida que andas no podrás resistir mucho y terminare por sentir tu poder , ( al parecer ala persona oh criatura que buscaba tenia que hacer algun tipo de esfuerzo para mantener su ki en 0 ) me estas comenzando a impacientar, !sal ahora mismo! – grito el extraño extraterrestre que había salido de la pequeña nave  
Empezó a lanzar bolas de ki destruyendo algunas montanas que estaban cercanas, lo que provocó que casi se cayera el nido con el huevo, inmediatamente pan lo rescato y lo puso en un lugar seguro , después se puso de frente al alienigena para enfrentarlo, quien rayos se creía ese tipo?  
-oye tu que rayos de pasa lunático – dijo pan poniéndose enfrente de el

-Me estas hablando a mi mocosa? Quien rayos eres tu? – le dijo algo molesto.

- pues claro que te estoy hablando a ti , a quien mas idiota, y mi nombre es pan y te haré pagar por lo que hiciste,

- ahg callate escuincla imbécil! – el concentro energía en su puno e inmediatamente lo lanzo hacia pan,

Pan quedo inmóvil, no tenia tiempo de raccionar al ataque, el cual lo mas seguro era que la matace oh mínimo la dejara muy herida

Cerro los ojos y se cubrió pues el ataque ya iba hacia ella , pero antes de que eso sucediera apareció repentinamente una muchacha enfrente de ella y con su brazo , desvió el fuerte ataque hacia el cielo el cual estallo ,

Pan quedo impactada no lo creía, era una mujer? Eso era imposible ningún humano posee esas cualidades, la muchacha que estaba enfrente de ella la voltio a ver débilmente como en señal de ver si estaba bien, a pesar de que se veía increíblemente herida llena de sangre y con sus ropas rotas, se notaba que era Hermosa , tenia el cabello negro largo azabache que le llegaba abajo de las pompis era blanca, con un cuerpo Delgado y torneado, lo que mas le impacto fueron sus ojos azules con una personalidad peculiar, la miraba y no podía apartar su vista de ella pero la voz de el alienigena la saco del trance

-haha conque si andas escondida por ahi? Asta que te dignas en aparecer sabandija, sueles ser muy molesta sabes? Jajajaja – rió sarcásticamente a lo que la muchacha frunció el senior voltio hacia atrás y le agarro el brazo a pan y le dijo

- vete de aquí niña corres peligro aquí,- pan asintió y se fue volando pero no pretendía huir así que se quedo muy cerca donde podía escuchar ,

- jaja que patética eres, ya no te queda energía para pelear basura, sabes lo que eso significa? Acabare contigo rápido y facilmente – dijo entre risas aquel extraño mono rojo

- la chica con una sonrisa de medio lado le contesto

- no tendré muchas energías pero si las suficientes para acabar contigo maldito bastardo

- jajajaja pero si estas hecha garras, nada mas mirate , es obvio que te ganare,no crees?

Eso veremos- dijo la muchacha sarcásticamente

-arrgghh ya causaste muchos problemas lo mejor sera que acabe contigo de una vez por todas – el extraño alienigena voló hacia ella empezando a atacarla, pero la muchacha estaba herida y no podía hacer mucho para defenderse, no podía lograr esquivar casi ninguno de los golpes y ataques que le lanzaba el alienigena , al ver esto, pan salio volando lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la casa de su abuela para pedir ayuda ya que sabia que ella no iva a poder hacer mucho por ella, y además la iban a matar si interfería,

Mientras tanto en casa de goku…

(tocan la puerta & milk abre)

- balla trunks cuanto tiempo – dice milk invitándole a pasar con una sena al joven de cabellos lilas

- buenas tardes sra milk , disculpe se encuentra gotten?

- Gotten , ven que te habla trunks

- Si mama !ya boy -se escucha al muchacho acercarse el cual venia del comedor – que tal trunks!

- Hola gotten, me preguntaba si quieres ir a entrenar un rato con migo, se que ya no somos los mismos niños de antes, pero no nos vendría mal una entrenada juntos.

- Si trunks claro, apuesto a que esta vez te ganare eh entrenado duro junto a mi padre

- Haha no lo creo gotten aunque no lo creas yo también eeh entrenado con mi padre

- Oh balla , entrenar con vegeta? Haha debió ser duro – los dos rieron , su mama se habia ido ala cocine así que fue gotten hacia aya a pedirte permiso

- Mama puedo ir con trunks a entrenar un rato?

- Claro gotten , ten cuidado

- Si mama, adiós!

- Espera gotten – interrumpió gohan antes de que se marcharan

- Por alguna razón tengo un mal presentimiento , podrías ir alas montanas paos par a ver si pan se encuentra bien por favor? – le dijo gohan agotten con un tono de preocupación

- Pff claro que si hermano , a hora si adiós – los dos salen volando hacia la Montana paos a alta velocidad para regresar pronto a entrenar , mientras volaban casi se estrellan con pan la cual también venia a toda velocidad,

- Chicos ! que bueno que vienen tienen que ayudarme por favor siganme,- dijo la pequeña pan muy preocupada jalandolos a los dos del brazo ,

- Espera pan – dice gotten pensativo- que es lo que pasa, porque estas tan preocupada, acaso el pequeño bebe no nació bien?

- No no no es eso gotten pero necesito que me sigan rápido la va a matar! – dice casi queriendo llorar

- De que hablas pan a quien?! – interfiere el joven de cabellos lilas.

- Después les explicare todo con detalles lo que les puedo decir es que un alienigena trato de atacarme y una chica me rescato y ahora la va a matar,! Vamos rápido! – dicho esto los tres volaron super rápido hacia donde pan les dirija , aunque muy confundidos

…

El extraño alienigena color rojo seguía golpeando sin piedad ala joven quien apenas podía levantarse, y con mucha dificultad

- va , hahaha tan fuerte que te creías muchacha estúpida acabare contigo

- maldito , me las pagaras

- hahaha ya nos veremos en el infierno, aunque tu te vas ahora mismo y yo en un futuro lejano, en mucho tiempo hahahahahahah! - dicho esto la pateo , la muchacha choco contra una Montana y callo hacia al lago inconsciente

- en eso se acercaron los tres muchachos volando y repentinamente se detuvieron ,al ver la escena, se quedaron inmóviles pero pan grita

- noo! Callo al agua, trunks as algo – dijo pan preocupada a lo que el muchacho de cabellos lilas dio un clavado y se metió al agua para sacar ala joven,- tio gotten mira es el –dijo apuntando al alienigena color rojo

- , en eso trunks saca ala muchacha de el agua y la recuesta en la superficie, la mira y aun golpeada puede ver lo Hermosa que es , lo que hizo que se enojara mucho, como alguien podría hacerle daño a una dama? Y mas de esa manera tan despiadada? Se levanto enfurecido y junto a gotten se pusieron enfrente del alienigena en posición de pelea

- quien rayos son ustedes? Pregunto el alienigena enojado

- como te atreves a querer hacerle daño a pan?! – grita gotten muy molesto

- & encima también lastimas a aquella pobre mujer? , este es tu fin insecto (si creo que al escuchar tanto esto de su padre ,se le pego xd ) dijo trunks muy enfurecido

- No se metan en lo que no les importa sabandijas, larguense de aquí oh los matare a todos sin piedad!- grito enojado poniéndose en pose de pelea

- Ha eso lo veremos – dijo trunks – acabaremos contigo- agrego gotten gritando, ambos dirigiéndose hacia el para atacarlo

- Ambos empezaron a golpearlo repetidas veces , y atacarlo fuertemente durante unos minutos lo que proboco que este cayera al suelo muy mal herido casi inconsciente

- Tontos insolentes pronto ellos vendrán a acabar con ustedes, entonces sentirán lo que es el dolor, ! ELLOS LOS MATARAN! – dijo gritando el alienigena

Trunks se enojo y le lanzo una bola de energía la cual acabo en segundos con su oponente, en pocas palabras este le dio el tiro de gracia,.ignoraron las palabras del hombre ya que este parecía estar en agonía,

-chicos ayudenme , se esta muriendo, tenemos que hacer algo!- pan grita exaltada.

- ahí que llevarla rápido a casa pan – le dijo gotten a su sobrina

- si tienes razón el sr goku sabrá que hacer- le contesto trunks , dicho esto inmediatamente volaron a toda velocidad hacia la casa de goku

…

- abuelito , abranme, ! – gritaba pan tocando fuertemente la puerta (casi la tira) para que le abrieran rápido, videl corriendo corre y la habré , y observa la muchacha herida que lleva trunks en brazos…


	2. Chapter 2

**hola bueno pues aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de este que es mi primer fic , espero y les agrade y pues también disculparme por las faltas de ortografía del primero. si alguien tiene alguna opinión , no le gusta algo , oh simplemente tiene alguna idea para hacer mejor la historia créanme que me sera de muchisima ayuda:)**

** quería avisarles que cambie un poco las edades de algunos personajes en este caso:**

**trunks: 21**

**goten:20**

**pan:15**

**bra:16**

**airi: 19 **

**también mencionar que el nombre ''airi'' se lo puse ala joven saiyan de mi historia por que leei ese nombre en otro fic '' La hija de !Goku!? de son airi, y pues por su puesto que le pedi permiso para utilizarlo y ella lo acepto, aclaro que mi historia no tiene nada que ver con la suya y que esta historia es originalmente mia, claro que algunos de los personajes de dragon ball no me pertenecen si no al genio akira toriyama.**

- abuelito , ábranme ! – gritaba pan tocando fuertemente la puerta (casi la tira) para que le abrieran rápido, videl va corriendo y la habré , y observa la muchacha herida que lleva trunks en brazos…

que fue lo que paso?  
- esta muy herida que hacemos?- decía pan exaltada

Llega milk que desde atrás observo todo junto con goku y gohan  
- pónganla en el sofá -dice milck, trunks le hace caso y coloca ala joven herida en un sillón que estaba en la sala . Milk se acerca a ella y comienza a examinarla cuidadosamente.  
- chicos esta demasiado herida y yo aquí no tengo suficiente equipo para curarle las heridas , tengo solo curitas y esas cosas que para las heridas que tiene no creo que sean de mucha utilidad  
- es mejor que la llevemos a casa de bulma, ella tiene equipo y al curar varias veces a vegeta, ella ha de saber mucho de estas cosas -dijo goku  
- tienes razón papa , vámonos! – dice gotten  
- muy bien tenemos que llegar rápido, trunks agarra ala muchacha- le ordena goku a trunks , trunks hace lo que le pide y contesta  
- si sr goku  
- ahora todos sujeten se de mi usare la teletransportacion para llegar inmediatamente- se sujetaron gotten, pan y trunks con la muchacha en brazos de goku ,este puso dos dedos en su frente y repentinamente desaparecieron y aparecieron en la casa de bulma,  
- llegaron justo en el living donde estaban dos sillones grandes y una enorme television ahí se encontraba bulma viendo la misma, al voltear y verlos todos ahí se sorprendió pero no mucho, pero al captar su Mirada hacia una chica que venia en los brazos de su hijo y además de que se notaba que venia gravemente herida , de volada se sorprendió y se acerco rápidamente  
- quien es ella trunks? Que es lo que le ha pasado?!  
- Mama y..  
- Si es verdad miren ahorita aclaramos las cosas lo importante es curarle sus heridas oh si no puede empeorar su estado, pasen a esta habitación aquí le curare las heridas , la estabilizare y todo para que este bien - dice conduciéndolos hacia una habitación , entran a esta y pone trunks ala muchacha sobre la cama, bulma le pone un aparato de oxigeno y conecta algunas maquinas, empieza a revisarla y curarle las heridas de los brazos, piernas y cara.  
- Se ofenderá si le cambio la ropa? – dice de repente bulma  
- No la conocemos y a lo mejor si le da pena, lo mejor sera que la cures así no cree señora bulma?- dice pan , a lo que bulma asciende y saca de los cajones algunas cosas mas para terminar de curar ala muchacha, que después de 15 minutos , ya estaba estable.  
- Valla parece ser que es un milagro que siga viva, que fue lo que le paso?-  
- Pues ni nosotros estamos seguros- dijo gotten  
- Bien , pues ya solo me falta cocerle las heridas y la dejaremos descansar  
Dicho esto bulma le cose algunas heridas de los brazos, le pone algunas vendas en la cabeza brazos, una pierna y le limpia completamente la cara  
-salgamos y esperemos a que se encuentre bien- dice bulma saliendo de la habitación para que todos la sigan, a lo que estos comprenden y salen de la habitación, todos regresan al living  
- bien ahora si quieren explicarme que paso trunks?- le dice bulma mirando a su hijo con cara de duda  
- bueno mama la verdad es que ni yo se bien lo que paso –  
- yo les explicare todo- dice pan interrumpiendo – miren pues todo lo que paso fue que yo estaba en la Montana paos esperando a que el bebe dinosaurio naciera cuando una pequeña nave aterrizo cerca de donde yo estaba,  
- ahí venia el tipo rojo al que matamos?- dice gotten  
-déjeme terminar tío- le contesta pan – verán después bajo de ella un alienigena extraño color rojo , y pues gritaba muchas cosas pero no distinguía bien lo que decía, lo único que logre escuchar son cosas , como te encontrare, eso creo, al parecer buscaba algo oh alguien  
- entonces quizá buscaba a esa extraña muchacha no?-  
- no lo se la verdad, bueno pues después de eso como loco empezó a aventar rayos de ki hacia todos lados, lo que provocó que casi me cayera de la Montana junto con el huevo, así que enfurecida baje y lo enfrente , el se enojo mucho y me iva a lanzar una esfera de poder ,muy fuerte la cual seguro me mataría  
- que dices!, y la esquivaste pan? Valla si que as entrenado- dice goku orgulloso  
- no abuelito fue demasiado rápido solo me cubrí y cuando esa esfera iba a llegar a mi esa muchacha magicamente así super rápido apareció frente a mi y desvió el ataque hacia el cielo ella es muy fuerte!  
- wow, es enserio pan?- Dice gotten, -bueno independientemente no creeo que sea tan fuerte, si acaso es como krillin , porque ese monstruo la izo garras y nosotros lo matamos facilmente, no crees?  
- no tío gotten ella es fuerte, al parecer ella ya estaba muy herida cuando me defendio, apenas y tenia fuerzas para mantenerse de pie  
- que dices? A lo mejor y estaban peleando cerca de ahí y el la siguió en su nave  
- no lo creo el venia del cielo, y pues la conversacion que tuvieron , estoy casi segura de que el la buscaba a ella  
Mientras tanto en la habitación donde se encontraba la muchacha…  
- aush ahg – se queja la muchacha débilmente mientras se agarra la cabeza  
- que rayos estoy asiendo aquí? Que es este lugar, no se parece a la nave , aaaaaaauhs, mi cabeza- se levanta débilmente y se acerca hacia la puerta y la abre  
- tengo que irme de aquí, - dijo la muchacha débilmente sosteniendose de la pared , saliendo apenas de la habitacion  
Todos captan su atención en ella y se quedan mudos, de repente la muchacha cae de golpe al piso y todos se levantan a ayudarla ,  
- estas bien- le dice trunks ala muchacha levantandola – la pondré en la cama de Nuevo  
- mmm.. con esas heridas durara días en curarse, mm yase! ay vuelvo rápidamente esperenme –dice goku con una gran sonrisa y después se teletransporta a otro lugar,  
- a donde rayos fue goku? Dice bulma preocupada  
- de seguro fue con el maestro karim por semillas- dice gotten, y en unos minutos aparece goku de Nuevo con una bolsita  
- sera mejor que le de una- goku saca de la bolsita una semilla de el ermitaño y se la da ala débil muchacha , y esta se levanta despacio y como en shock  
- que hago aquí? Quienes son ustedes, - la muchacha se levanta de repente , nerviosa , no enojada pero si muy sorprendida, se calmo un poco al ver a la pequeña niña que había salvado de una muerte segura , de seguro ellos la salvaron.. espera que? En que estaba pensando eso es imposible,  
- am nosotros te rescatamos de ese extraño tipo – dice gotten sacándola de su transe  
- que? Ustedes? – dice dudosa – aush me duele mi cabeza y mi ropa esta casi desecha – se mira así misma con cara de repulsión –  
- bueno chicos ahorita la interrogan ok? , no quieres tomarte un baño muchacha- le pregunta bulma ala joven mirándola amablemente con sus enormes ojos azules  
- aaam no me gustaría molestarles, lo mejor sera que me valla- dice preocupada y exaltada  
- no insisto anda, la sostiene de la espalda y la conduce asta afuera y todos se quedan boquiabiertos,  
- mira metete a bañar si? Al parecer te gusta el tipo de ropa como la que usa goku jiji, tengo un traje que trunks dejo de usar ase unos años , quizás te quede Linda,  
- mu..muchas gracias,pero no lo mejor es que me valla , en verdad  
- no agradezcas nada ni pongas pretextos ahora metete a bañar mira es aquí- le abre la puerta- en lo que te duchas te preparare algo de comer, que ahorita escuche un rugido de estomago- la muchacha se sonroja y bulma va a hacia un cajón y le da un traje color verde ala muchacha con una cinta naranja, lo pone enfrente de ella, como midiéndolo, -  
- perfecto esto te va a quedar,- se iba a ir ala cocina pero la muchacha la interrumpe – am disculpe…. –  
- si Linda?-  
- lo que pasa es que esto esta abierto y pues- le dice la muchacha con la cara roja de vergüenza por ser exigente y además señala sus pechos para que esta entienda el mensaje  
- oh vaya si, te prestare un top para que te lo pongas abajo , - bulma abre otro cajón y saca uno naranja y se lo da ala muchacha  
- gracias señorita, me daré una ducha y me iré sin darle problemas - bulma se ilusiono mucho !le había dicho señorita! Claro con la belleza a que ella poseía era lógico que pensara que es una muchacha, pensaba bulma mientras iba contenta a preparar algo de comida para la muchacha mientras esta se daba una ducha

- valla es muy extraño que haya podido acabar con el, se que es débil pero para ellos debió ser muy fuerte y matarlos, m bueno a lo mejor los terrícolas no son tan débiles como creí, pero tengo que salir rápido de este planeta, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo, la verdad es que no entiendo nada, y que rayos les voy a decir! Rayos que problemas:cc pero que? Por que me estoy preocupando por que decirles? Vah! Ni que me importase que es lo que piensan oh no de ridicula avergonzandome y dando las gracias? Que debil me eh vuelto. - pensaba y hablaba consigo misma la muchacha mientras se bañaba y se vestía  
bueno pues lo mejor sera comer agradecer e irme no dar tantas explicaciones y inventarme algo para que no se asusten o se den cuenta,a demás me salvaron la vida pf , lo menos que puedo hacer es no causarles preocupaciones fingiré ser una humana, veamos , si ya esta! con este listón podre ocultar lo que soy- decía la muchacha animada antes de salir, colocándose el cinturón naranja de el traje alrededor de la cintura .  
- a que se refería con ocultar la verdad y fingir que es humana, acaso no lo era? (ok soy demaciado ovia lo se r.r )  
- Salio del baño e inmediatamente todos la voltearon a ver, todos quedaron sorprendidos al verla , ya que al verla toda revolcada no le pusieron atención alguna.  
salio con el típico traje que usaba trunks verde con naranja ajustado al cuerpo , con una top naranja de bajo , era delgada, pero con un cuerpo muy bien torneado , y ningún desperfecto, tenia atributos, sin duda tenia una silueta envidiable , tenia un hermoso cabello negro azabache alborotado lo cual no era muy común , este le llegaba mas abajo de los glúteos , tenia unos raros ojos , pero sin duda los mas hermosos , eran color azules como zafiros , una piel blanca , pero lo que sin duda impresionaba mas era la fuerte personalidad que poseía  
- O valla querida al parecer ya saliste de bañar , ven aquí de seguro que debes estar hambrienta – dijo bulma sacándolos del transe a todos  
- Si muchas gracias, la verdad es que no eh comido en 4 días – dijo airi apenada , en esta ocasión el hambre que traía podía mas que su orgullo, podría comerse toneladas de comida con el hambre que tenia  
- Que! valla es mucho, lo bueno que prepare comida como para 15 personas- decía riendo bulma mientras dejaba el ultimo plato de comida en la mesa, la cual estaba en otra habitación  
- Sientate con confianza come lo que quieras  
- Gracias- la muchacha comenzó a comer delicadamente pero rápido y comía mucho bulma se quedo impactada y pensó – valla si que dejar de comer por días afecta, asta se parece a vegeta al comer jiji , lo mejor es dejarla comiendo ya que seguro se comerá todo  
- Cuando acabes pasas para el livng querida  
- Si claro señorita – decía mientras comía (valla hacia tanto tiempo que no probaba algo rico, ya asta había olvidado lo que era comer en cantidades grandes y exquisitas)  
Bulma fue ha sentarse junto a todos mientras todos se preguntaban que era lo que estaba pasando y quien era esa extraña muchacha , hacia ya bastante tiempo que no les pasaba algo interesante .  
- Vaya esa muchacha tenia días sin comer , al parecer come mucho jeje

la muchacha salio de la cocina ya que habia terminado de comer y fue hacia ellos,  
-muchas gracias por la ropa y la comida señorita bulma- decía la muchacha mientras agachaba la cabeza y se la rascaba y bulma le brillaban los ojos y pensaba en lo Hermosa que es.  
- es un placer, pero ahora puedes contarnos que es lo que paso?- dijo bulma después de regresar a la realidad  
- Si por favor dinos lo que pasa – agrego pan emocionada  
- Bueno pero antes me gustaría saber como es que derrotaron a ese alienigena, siendo simples humanos es para que los hubiera matado  
- Simples humanos? Dijo dudoso gotten  
- Aaa.. looo..que me refiero es que somos personas comunes a mi me dio una paliza a pesar de que soy muy Buena para combatir ejeje , - dijo muy dudosa la joven  
- Bueno el tío gotten y trunks son muy fuertes!- dijo pan dando un brinco  
- Ha ya lo veo  
- Bueno pero cuentanos quien era ese tipo?- dijo pensativo trunks  
- No la verdad no se quien sea, pero era un alienigena porque era color rojo no? – dijo con mucho nerviosismo – y pues casi me mata  
- Pero tu ya ibas golpeada cuando el llego en su nave- dijo pan  
- Veras no eh tenido un buen día, aam lo que paso fue que aam… - no se le ocurría nada- veras es que como que iban dos yo pelie con uno solo que era mucho mas débil y conseguí ganar, pero también me hizo garras como pudiste haber visto ejejeje- rayos que escusa tan mas tonta, se supone que soy inteligente,y para acabarla me estoy poniendo nerviosa,no me creeran ni una sla palabra ! que rayos me pasa.  
- Pero el pareciera que te conocia-  
- basta ya chicos, dejen de agobiar ala pobre muchacha con preguntas- dijo bulma  
la muchacha suspiro aliviada , pero los demás no estaban tan convencidos  
-bueno am me tengo que ir..  
- JA, de nada r.r - dijo sarcástico trunks de repente  
- Ooh lo siento lo siento que mal educada soy , gracias .. am muchas gracias… chico de cabellos lilas ?y tu am ..?  
- Valla pero que mal educados son todos , no tienen modales, -dijo molesta bulma,-veras el es trunks mi hijo , el gotten, el es el goku, ella es pan, aquella que viene es bra también mi hija , y aquel gruñón que esta alejado de brazos cruzados es vegeta- dijo apuntándolos a cada uno  
- Yo también soy una mal educada, verán yo tengo 19 años y mi nombre es airi un placer ….


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola bueno pues mis mas sinceras disculpas por a verme tardado tanto en subir este capitulo , eh tenido algunos problemas en mi casa ,ademas de que tenia mucho trabajo con las actividades finales de la preparatoria ,pero en fin , ya estoy de vacaciones y subiré los capítulos mas seguido:), y pues insisto si alguien tiene alguna opinión , no le gusta algo , oh simplemente tiene alguna idea para hacer mejor la historia créanme que me sera de muchisima ayuda, sus opiniones son muy valiosas y me sirven de mucho:)**

**gracias por las personas que dejaron review, y a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic :)**

**Aclaro que dragon ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no al genio akira toriyama , solo la historia y algunos personajes son originalmente mios.**

**saludos & espero les agrade este capitulo :D **

- Yo también soy una mal educada, verán yo tengo 19 años y mi nombre es airi un placer ….

-19 años? Vaya igual que el tio gotten y un año menos que trunks - dijo pan  
- Jeje bueno pues gracias a todos por su ayuda, pero yo me tengo que ir lo siento -  
- Espera!- dice pan corriendo hacia ella – no entraras en el torneo de artes marciales? ,es en dos semanas-  
- Torneo de artes marciales?-  
- Si se hace cada año y pues dan recompensas de dinero a los primeros lugares, solo tienes que ser la mejor luchando-  
Airi pensó – vaya dos semanas al parecer esos monstruos si oculto mi ki tardaran en encontrarme , creo que tengo tiempo de entrar a ese torneo y calentar un poco, y con el dinero podre comprar comida y un tipo nave para irme lejos de aquí, bueno pues esta decidido , tendré que comportarme como ellos por un rato-

- bueno m, si estaría bien entrar al torneo, gracias pan- dijo airi con una sonrisa se medio lado  
- después te explico todo sobre el torneo si?- dice muy ilusionada pan  
- claro que si , te lo agradecería mucho – abre la puerta  
- espera espera,- grita pan  
- si?  
- aam me preguntaba si podría ir a tu casa, para explicarte todo y esas cosas- decía pan con cara de cachorrito, todos miraban atentamente ya que no era muy común que pan hiciera amigos  
- ahora que rayos hago!- pensaba airi mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensativa  
- pero si no quieres que vaya a tu casa no hay ningún problema – dijo pan triste  
- no es eso pan, veras como te explico, te invitaría a mi casa si tuviera una- dijo algo pensativa pero con una sonrisota ( como goku)  
- como si tuvieras una? quieres decir que no tienes casa en que vivir!-  
- justo eso! no es que no te quiera invitar es que no tengo casa-  
- entonces donde vives?  
- pues en los arboles, en el acogedor pasto, practica mente en todos lados- le dijo airi muy confiada como si fuera de lo mas normal  
- no lo puedo creer como duermes y eso –  
- mira aunque pensándolo bien en el lago del que me rescataron enseguida hay un gran árbol, lo mas seguro es que me quede ahí un par de días, puedes si quieres ir a visitarme ahí  
- pero pero..  
- como que no tienes donde vivir? puedes quedarte en nuestra casa el tiempo que quieras, hay muchas habitaciones, y además a bra le hara bien una amiga- interfiere bulma de repente  
- si seria genial que te quedaras! –dice bra emocionada  
-que? NO,nonononono por supuesto que no. por kamisama , ya me salvaron la vida , me diste ropa , me dejaste bañarme, me diste de comer, claro que no pienso darles mas molestias de las que ya les eh dado para nada , lo mejor sera que me retire no soy de ese tipo de criatura que se convierte en una carga , así que lo mejor sera que me valla de una Buena vez.  
- pero si no son ningunas molestias, insisto quédate aquí- insistió bulma  
-si es verdad además yo creo que con el hecho de a verle salvado la vida a pan es suficiente, mereces quedarte aquí- agrego bra sonriente

-asi es- afirma bulma

- mmmm… aceptare quedarme en su casa solo si me promete que si gano el torneo de las artes marciales oh un buen lugar, me dejara pagarle por haberme dejado estar en su casa , y por todas las molestias que les eh dado , mi estancia en su casa sera solo un favor que le pagare , esta bien?  
- con estos muchachos , no creo que ganes, pero si así te sientes mejor, esta bien  
- de por hecho que ganare como de lugar y le pagare todo lo que ah hecho por mi -  
-ya no me agradezcas y pues como dijo bra le salvaste la vida a pan  
Airi le sonrió simplemente  
-Bueno goku, creo que lo mejor es que vallan a la casa con milk deben de estar preocupados no crees?  
- si tienes toda la razón bulma, bueno un placer haberte conocido muchacha, vámonos gotten, pan ,un placer averte conocido airi.  
- el placer es mio se;or  
- Oiga señor goku- interrumpió bra- no podría dejar un ratito mas a pan en mi casa? Ahorita yo la llevo hacía su casa  
- Tu que dices bulma?  
- Por mi perfecto goku  
- Esta bien:) vámonos gotten sujetate de mi  
- Si papa – gotten se sujeta de goku, este pone sus dos dedos en la frente y se teletransporta , llegan ala casa de goku, donde estaban esperando gohan, videl y milk  
- Donde rayos estaban goku, estábamos muy preocupados!- dice milk corriendo hacia su esposo  
- No te preocupes milk todo esta bien , que te parece si te cuento mientras me das algo de comer me muero de hambre todos caen estilo anime  
- Pero si acabas de comer,  
- Andale:c  
- Esta bien pasa ala cocina- pasan todos ala cocina y goku y gotten le explica todo lo sucedido a gohan videl y milk, bueno lo que creen que sucedio.  
- Aun hay muchas cosas que no logro comprender , pero no se porque presiento algo, pero en el torneo de artes marciales aclare algunas dudas, necesito ver que tan fuerte es –afirmo goku con entusiasmo  
- Algo me dice que no es tan fuerte como piensan, pero bueno, la muchacha esa, solo es rara es todo - dice gotten desanimado  
Mientras tanto en la casa de bulma…  
- ven vamos yo te mostrare donde estará tu habitación , acompáñame pan- dice bra agarrando del brazo a airi conduciéndola a una de las habitaciones-  
esta simplemente asiente y la sigue,  
- vamos!- van las tres hacia la habitación  
- mira esta sera tu habitación , estará junto ala mía  
- gracias bra, algo me dice que son buenas personas , espero no serles molestia y llevarme bien con ustedes  
- eso da lo por hecho! -Dijo pan entusiasmada  
- bueno creo que as de estar cansada y ya empieza a oscurecerse te dejamos , para que descanses y yo llevar a pan a su casa  
- si quieres te acompaño ya es tarde  
- mmm pensaba obligar a mi hermano trunks, pero esta bien jaja  
- bueno vamos que después mi papa y mi mama se enojan – las tres bajan hacia la sala donde solo estaba bulma viendo la televisión  
- mama iré a dejar a pan y no te preocupes nuestra nueva amiga airi nos acompaña  
- irán en una nave?  
- Ups pensábamos ir volando, pero tu no sabes volar verdad?  
- Eeh? Si si se – contesto airi sonriente ante la pregunta de bra

Trunks se quedo pensando, sabe volar? Bueno volar no es cosa de el otro mundo pero aprender a volar no es tan fácil , los únicos humanos que saben volar son com si mucho , valla cada vez esta chica se me hace mas misteriosa,parece que no solo eres Hermosa , si no también algo interesante ,cierto?...

- Mama iremos volando así sera mas rápido  
- Ok pero no demoren y cuídense  
- Si mama -dijo bra mientras salia y airi y pan la seguían , volaron asta llegar ala casa de pan, tocaron pero nadie salio, así que supusieron que seguían platicando en la casa de goku, fueron y también tocaron y les abrió gotten.  
- Oh pan por fin llegas, videl y gohan siguen aquí , pásenle  
(cambio de narrador airi)  
Yo preferí no moverme y quedarme a fuera ,la verdad me incomodaba estar con tantas personas, tener que ser amable y portarme como ellos, creo que comienzo a arrepentirme por a verme quedado aquí , creo que no fue una tan buena idea , pero no puedo hacerme para atrás eh irme así como así, además me beneficiara quedarme aquí no? bueno pues eso espero , cuando pase este torneo me iré después de todo. No me gustaría que por culpa mía le hicieran daño a estas personas, no los conozco apenas y se como se llaman cada uno, pero se que puedo confiar en ellos y que son Buenos , así que lo mejor sera que me valla en cuando todo esto termine .

- anda pasa airi- pan me halo del brazo y me metió dentro de la casa , antes estaba débil y distraída pero no había notado que el ki de ellos era elevado , excepto las dos señoras  
- abuelita , mama , papa , miren ella es airi me salvo la vida  
- mucho gusto muchacha dijo milk

siento su ki bajo pero hay algo en ella que es diferente , no es igual a las otras personas, ademas, llegaron volando?.. es decir, vuela? y ademas puede igualar la velocidad de bra y pan?.. valla... - pensaba gohan  
- hola mi nombre es videl soy la mama de pan  
- mucho gusto a todos , como les dijo pan yo soy airi  
- yo soy gohan , oye disculpa la pregunta , pero tu practicas artes marciales?-  
- que eh? Ha si mucho, soy muy Buena- no se ah que viene la pregunta de este tipo , pero en su Mirada ahí curiosidad como si quisiese saber algo, quizás los subestimo y ellos sospechen de que yo no soy una humana como ellos .  
- ha eso lo explica  
- que?- Dije preguntándome a que se refería  
- Bueno lo mejor es que nos vallamos oh mi mama se preocupara, adiós a todos,pan mañana venimos por ti – dicho esto bra, me despedí y nos fuimos a la extraña casa de esa niña de cabello azul , tenia dudas, eso que explicaba? Quizás ellos sabían sentir el ki y no lo había bajado lo suficiente, lo mejor sera no confiarme , y seguir con esto de que soy humana oh después me agobiaran con preguntas ,y lo mas seguro, entraran en pánico.  
( Cambio de narrador )

- Me pareció extraña, como mas fuerte de lo usual no se algo tenia- dijo dudoso gohan  
- Yo también pienso lo mismo gohan pero ya lo averiguaremos en el torneo de las artes marciales  
- Tienes razón papa  
En capsule corp…..  
-llegamos mama  
- oh esta bien ahora suban a dormir  
- asta mañana señoritas briefs , gracias por todo  
Me volvió a llamar señorita! – pensaba bulma alegremente – hehe asta mañana airi

(cambio narrador airi)

Me fui directamente hacia la habitación que me había dicho la joven , entre cerré la puerta y me quite el listón de mi cintura , me era molesto pero tenia que traerlo , me acosté en esa cama , creo que ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que dormí en una, era verdaderamente cómoda y reconfortante,mire hacia el techo , tengo tantas cosas en las que debo pensar, como era que ayer estaban dándome la paliza de mi vida , y ahora duermo en esta cómoda cama , como es que esas personas sin ni siquiera conocerme me ofrecen su ayuda, quizás si supiesen que soy , no lo hubieran hecho , en fin , ahora estoy aquí y lo único que queda por hacer , es tratar de hacerme mas fuerte, aun que sea solo un poco mas , no puedo dejarme vencer por nada….  
-

Ala mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano al parecer era la primera que me levantaba , después de todo estaba impuesta a dormir poco.. pensaba y pensaba como puede ser que ayer huía de una segura muerte y ahora estoy aquí en el techo de una casa disfrutando la cálida brisa, después de a ver dormido en una cómoda cama, ahora pan me dirá todo sobre ese torneo de artes marciales , esta mas que asegurado que ganare, solo tendré que controlar mi fuerza, podre comprar la nave , ropa , comida eh irme de aquí, si.. huir como siempre pero en fin ya estoy impuesta pero en cuanto sea mas fuerte eso terminara,

….bueno sera mejor que vuelva a dentro no tardan en despertar todos-.  
Cambio de narrador)  
Todos se levantaron y fueron hacia el comedor, airi al verlos a todos ir hacia allí los imito y fue hacia allí  
Buenos días a todos- grita radiante y feliz bra  
Ash con tus gritos fastidiosos no tienen nada de Buenos bra -.- alegaba trunks  
Trunks no seas grosero con tu hermana y vengan a desayunar , tu también airi- dice bulma quien acababa de entrar ala cocina  
Si, gracias-  
Y papa no desayunara con nosotros?-  
No creo, que esta aun arriba desde ayer esta rarito , pero ya saben como es su padre jiji  
Bulma les sirve comida a todos y estos se disponen a comer  
Bra & trunks se quedan sorprendidos porque la muchacha comía la misma cantidad que ellos , aunque no comían tanto como vegeta y goku, comían bastante comparado con cualquier persona, y esa muchacha que se veía delgada , comía igual que ellos , esto si que cada vez era mas extraño.

-Muchas gracias por la comida , me llene mucho- la verdad es que no me llene , pero si como demasiado sera extraño, pero bueno ya me impuse a comer poco que mas da ,- pensaba airi  
-Si gracias mama yo y airi iremos por pan, para explicarle a airi sobre el torneo y esas cosas, te amo mami bye-  
Con cuidado bra adiós  
Si mama- sale bra volando junto con airi  
-eso de que sepa volar se me hace extraño madre -  
- mm pues no se videl , krillin. Yamcha , ten también son humanos y saben volar , no es cosa de otro mundo a mi parecer, además ella dice ser Buena en artes marciales no? -  
-Buena en artes marciales eh? Ya lo veremos …

**bueno que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré el próximo capitulo , gracias por leer!:)**


End file.
